Curiosity killed the cat
by Aegisshi
Summary: Who's the person that is getting sorted? Guess and find out! A little game that I wrote for you readers. Written in the I-form. Don't cheat and read the end!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is never ever going to be mine.  
**

**"Sorting Hat Competition" - ****Lil'MissChris**

**Competitor: Aegisshi**

**Due: 10****th**** February**

Entry: Option B 'Conversation between the hat and the person'

Let's make it a game and guess who I wrote! Post who you thought it was :D!

Enjoy and goodluck!

* * *

**Curiosity killed the cat**

"Students, this way please. Stay close together."

The giggling and shuffling noises slowly end when the woman stops before a gigantic oak door.

The final door to the magical world. I shift my way to the front to have a closer look when her stern eyes stop me. I step back, blending into the crowd again while my gaze holds the same coldness in return.

"Form a line of two. Come on!" She claps on her hands.

I growl at the pulling and the pushing while I try to get a good spot for a better view.

The door suddenly opens with a loud creak. I stare in awe at the magnificently decorated hall. There were already students seated in the four long tables placed parallel to the length of the dining hall. Each table is engraved with one of the four mascots of their houses.

It all looks so surreal that my eyes try to absorb every possible thing. The loud gasps and ooh's make me look where their eyes are diverted to; the scene above our heads. Millions of lit candles are floating through the whole space and ghosts are dancing under the clear, milky moon that shines through the ceiling. The roof seems to be open for the late summer air and scent.

When my gaze descends, a battered black hat on a chair in the front of the hall catches my deepest interest. In that very moment three holes start to form in the cloths, lazily turning into two dots and a fine line. The boy next to me gasps at the movement as he also stares at the transformation of the sorcerer's hat.

The two dots turn bit by bit into two glowing beads that watch the boy with intense ferocity. His hands grasp around my arm in support when he steps behind me. The fine line goes up on one side, before the other twitches upwards too.

My mouth opens in knowledge when I see the face of the old hat. The cloth above his eyes has started to look thicker, like a human eyebrow. He tries to loosen the texture by frowning, looking angry, sad and happy.

At last a big unsoundly yawn escapes his dusty mouth. He observes everyone before he opens his biggest cleft.

The melody graces the whole room into a silence as they all listen to the hat's song:

"_Come closer and do not fear_

_For hearing a singing hat,_

_You're not mad_

_As I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

_It's for me to see where you belong,_

_And never before have I been wrong._

_I will not be blinded by the first look_

_Nor will you display yourself to me as an open book._

_So let me be your listening ear,_

_Don't try and hide._

_It's more important to know the inside._

_Don't be overly impressed,_

_Because I will know which house will be the best_

_For you to blend in_

_And feel akin_

_To such as the Ravenclaws,_

_So __excessively__ smart and bright,_

_But knowing that fact some may lose their sight._

_Leave their mind_

_And you'll get Gryffindors._

_For they will never leave you behind_

_As they are noble and brave,_

_But being overly safeguarding can quicken themselves into their grave._

_If that's not what you will do_

_Then Slytherins may be your breakthrough._

_Cunning and self-preserved,_

_But watch out that things can turn bad and deserved._

_Are you not afraid to toil,_

_As you want to get things done?_

_Then Hufflepuff is the way to go._

_Gentle and kind to everyone,_

_They won't be fast to foil,_

_However look out for them who does not want to be a friend but foe._

_So let's start and read,_

_Everything that we need._

_Go ahead,_

_And wear me on your head!"_

A soon as the hat quietens an applause booms through the whole hall. His line goes up in a smile as his dark pupils dilate and watch over each new student one by one, until it holds my stare. For some reason it looks like he smirks, because the thickness around one side of the mouth goes up.

"Aberax Thomas!"

A scrawny, blond little boy scrambles forward in fear as he keeps eyeing the hat like it'll bite him instead of putting him into the right house. The old bat rolls her eyes when she takes him by the arm and seats him on the chair. With a slow motion she puts the hat above his head. There's a moment of silence when the hat's eyes go blank and lose its glow. The boy next to me snickers at the sight.

"He is probably going to be in Hufflepuff." He whispers to me.

I look at him at the time that he pushes his sleek light brown hair back, his amused green eyes never leave the scene.

"What's so bad about being in a Hufflepuff? Hard workers, friendly and-" A girl expresses.

"Extremely naive." He rolls his eyes, while I stay quiet and look at the girl with ginger head.

"You're a Hufflepuff?" He asks her. She shakes her head in response.

"Well, I'm sure that I'm a Gryffindor. My parents are Gryffindors and they said that my grandparents are also from-"

"Yes, we get the idea." He waves her off in an air of extreme boredom. His eyes suddenly catch mine which perks his interest.

"What house would you like to be in?"

Both ogle me and wait for my answer with unnecessary attention. In all honesty I don't know and I don't care. What's the importance in which one you're put in? It's what you learn in the magical school that is of the most importance. Idiots.

"I don't know."

"Oh, are you a Muggleborn?" Her blue eyes shine through her long eyelashes, her smile reaches her eyes.

"A Muggleborn?" I ask not understanding her at all.

"You definitely are one then. Being a Muggleborn means that your mom and dad can't do magic and only you can." He explains.

"I don't know. I never knew my mother or my father."

"I'm sorry about that." She looks down and wants to give me a hug, but halts when I take a step back.

"Well I hope you're going to be a Gryffindor too." She beams.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw. I'm smart. Mom always says that to me."

"You probably have to work hard to look smart." The boy flashes the girl an angry look, while she sticks her tongue out.

This school seems to take any imbeciles in. Why doesn't the school differentiate themselves to only the special ones who have-.

"I think they are calling for you." She nudges me while she keeps glancing at the professors once in a while. When I look up I see the old man's eyes fixated on me. I hear my name being called again as the whole hall soon grows silence.

"Come on." The brown haired boy forces me forward.

One step at a time I move up onto the stage, until the very last step where I turn around. Everyone gawks at every move that I make, however I eagle eye them back. I proceed upwards and sit on the chair. I face the audience without fear and I couldn't help and let a smile grace my lips. The hat is calmly put on my head.

"Well who do I have here? Oh? Impatient already when I've just been placed on your head for less than a minute?"

"I don't think there's much to see." Silence. "Hat." I can feel it vibrating on my head as in a laugh.

"There are so many things to see, without you knowing that there are."

"Then I'm curious what you have to tell, Hat." I retort.

"You have a brilliant mind that is never satisfied even with all the hard work you do."

"It's never too much."

"For a child-"

"I'm not a child." It vibrates again.

"For a boy you also seem to grasp on some very important norms and values of your own."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you seem to plant your values and norms inside people."

"I don't do that, they just don't have any from the start!"

"What do you want?" I stay silent for a moment.

"I don't want to die." I wait for his reaction, but he stays quiet for a long time.

"Then I've made my decision, young lad. You can harmonize with many houses, but by your words you truly are one of them. You should follow your ancestor's house then!"

"My ancestor's house? What do you mean?"

"Dear boy, you will find out soon!" The hat replies.

"Who's my ancestor? What's his name?"

"So many questions, so little time."

"So they know magic too?"

"Hogwarts' library is the place to be, my boy. But rest for now in the quarters of SLYTHERIN!"

A loud scream of joy can be heard on the utter right side of the hall. The brown haired boy look at me with big round eyes and the girl has the saddest look on her face. However without further glance I stride to my house with quick pace. Once I sit, I ignore the pats on my back and the greetings. All I could think are the words of the Hat: "So many questions, so little time".

* * *

When I look at the dark hall, no tables are set, no ghosts drifting above me nor students being noisy, but only my loyal followers gazing at me with high expectations. With every step that I take every one of them bow me their deepest. Before I hit the very last step, I turn around; I stare at each one of them and smile.

"Time has come to finalize my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin's work!" I yell and face them with ferocity. Cheers echo throughout the hall as I move forward and finally reach my destination. Their heads kiss the ground as soon as I ascend the throne.

I couldn't help how the side of my mouth goes up at the sight. Everyone beneath me will obey my command, and soon the world will worship my words and my beliefs. Because-

"I am Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Did you guess who the person was? Who did you originally think it was? :D I would like to know whether it was a surprise or not! Thanks in advance.


End file.
